Communist Party of Luthori
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets Seats|Seats2 = |Website = CPL.lu|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Luthori|political parties = -|elections = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Elections_in_luthori|party_logo = -|Dissolution = |Affiliation = -}} :The Communist Party of Luthori is a political party in Luthori created from a merger of the Free Socialist Labour Party and the former Communist Party of Luthori. It has been the largest party in Luthori many years since its creation in 4560. :Its main goal was the establishment of a People's Republic in Luthori and the abolition of the Empire. History :In 4572, the party changes its name from "Communist Party of Luthori" to "Movement for a Worker's Republic". :In 4583, the change is reverted following the departure of the libertarian faction. Leadership of Pierre Morrison :In 4591, the party makes the lowest score of its history, while the new Social Democrat Party enters the parliament with 14.6 % of the votes. :The party leader, Pierre Morrison, claims that he will try to give a new look to his great party. :Despite making its lowest score, the party enters in a government with White Rose, supported by the SDP. :The coalition loses the support of the SDP after a disagrement over the education budget. The SDP calls for an early election. :Following the early election and the historical defeat of the CPL, Pierre Morrison decides to step out as a leader of the party, although he will stay president of Luthori till the end of his term. "It is now time for me to give the party to someone else. Our great popular movement needs a new departure." :Jack Lilliath is elected as the new leader of the party. Leadership of Jack Lilliath :In 4596, despite making large gains, the party stays in opposition :In 4599, the party loses some seats, mainly due to the entrance of new parties in parliament. It then decides to form a coalition with the SDP and White Rose. It is the Democratic Coalition. :In 4604, the party declares being "betrayed" by the SDP which called an early election. It decides then to stay in the opposition. :At the Luthori Parliamentary Election 4608, the party makes its better score since 4585. This is probably due to the unpopular increase of the retirement age from 63 to 65 years old and to the dissolution of the former NRIR and SDP to form the NDA. :The party decides then to form a new government with the NDA. :The government proves itself to be very effective but is also unpopular. This is why the CPL loses the election of 4611 and is relegated in the opposition. :In 4613, the party manages to reach almost 30% of the votes, although it ends up second. :The party participates in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests and is accused by the parties of the Urquhart Cabinet I of controlling the trade unions. Jack Lilliath denies any form of control. :At the 4617 election, the party regains the first place and enters in the Franklin II Cabinet. :In 4620 the party is banned for "domestic terrorism" and for their involvement in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests. :A few months after, the party ban is repealed by the Constitutional Court of Luthori. :At 76 years old, Jack Lilliath decides to retire from politics. Its daughter will be the candidate for the presidential election, while the party leader is to be elected. :Harry Franklin wins the 4621 party leadership election and therefore is the new leader of the CPL. Decline and Franklin III and IV cabinets :In 4623, unable to form a government, the CPL calls for an early election. :Despite engaging in negotiations, the CPL is unable to enter in a governing majority with the other parties. :Harry Franklin is re-elected leader of the party in 4626. :In 4628, the party stays the first party, despite losing seats. It is then part of the opposition to the Daeva Cabinet II. :In 4631, Harry Franklin is re-elected by a close margin leader of the CPL. :Despite declining results, both in the parliamentary and in the presidential elections, the CPL forms the Franklin III and Franklin IV cabinets successively. Those cabinets focused on "restoring human rights in Luthori" after years of far-right rule in the Empire. :The Franklin IV Cabinet falls after the SDP and WR decide to call for an early election, estimating that the seats in the Diet left vacant after the dissolution of the Center Alliance have to be filled to ensure full representation. The CPL takes this decision as a betrayal from the SDP and WR and decides not to pursue the coalition after the election. New leadership and rebound :In 4636, Caroline Baker surprisingly wins the CPL leadership election and thus becomes the first woman to be elected at this position. :In 4641, after a political crisis that lasted for a few years and the collapse of the Kingston Cabinet I, the CPL finally finds an agreement and Philip Hopkins becomes Prime Minister in a government composed of the same parties: the Hopkins I Cabinet. :At the 4641 CPL leadership election, Caroline Baker is re-elected as the president of the CPL. Hopkins I Cabinet After the election, the CPL enters in the Hopkins I Cabinet with the SDP, WR and LDP. The cabinet increased social spending and decreased military spending. Prostitution was legalised and many progressive reforms were made. 4644 Election The 4644 general election is a big deception and a historical defeat for the CPL, which only gains over 10 % of the votes. It is also the first time a CPL candidate doesn't reach the second round of the presidential/imperatorial election. 4645 Election The CPL gains 11 seats at the early election that follows. The party however sits in the opposition and the Hopkins I Cabinet is now over. In the opposition Caroline Baker loses the CPL leadership election in 4646. The party presidency is now held by Ahmed Al-Sissi who promised to "return to the roots of the CPL: equality, tolerance and anti-fascism". 4649 Election In the 4649 election, the CPL is the biggest winner from the dissolution of the LDP and gains 52 seats. The CPL is however left in the opposition to the Pope William's Cabinet. Huge decline The CPL loses the 4651 election and only receives 6.71 % of the votes, an historical decline. Ahmed Al-Sissi decided not to step down as the leader of the party because "the party needs a strong leader". This decline is explained by the rise of the New Left Alliance. Jackson-Wright Cabinet Following the 4653 early election and after a political crisis that lasted for 2 years, the party joins the Jackson-Wright Cabinet. The cabinet was quickly over and just managed to increase corporation tax and provide abortion funding. Following the dissolution of the Patriots Party, the CPL calls for an early election. In the opposition Although the party reaches the second position and gains votes, this election is seen as a huge deception for Ahmed Al-Sissi because of the rise of the far-right HLC. The CPL ministers resign and still do not want to enter in a coalition with the HLC. The party stays in the opposition to the Pope William's Cabinet II which obtained the support of the SDP. The HLC manages to pass ultra-conservative religious reform, angering the CPL representatives. At the next election, the HLC declines heavily but the CPL loses two seats while gaining 0.11 % of the votes. Following the decision of the CPL not to enter in a coalition with the ICP, the WR and the SDP since they supported part of the HLC reforms, the CPL stays in the opposition to the Stinson II Cabinet. Following the fall of the Stinson II cabinet and the 4662 early election, the party stays in second position and gains one seat. Hopkins II Cabinet The CPL manages to form a socially progressive cabinet with White Rose, the ICP, the PP and the WPL known as the Hopkins II Cabinet. Ideology :The party is described as a far-left party by media and observers. The party doesn't agree with the far-left classification, saying it is part of the" real left", the "people's left". :The party advocates state intervention and nationalisations as "the real way to have a functionning economy for the people". :It is also socially progressive and is in favor of abortion, LGBT rights, positive discrimination and womens rights. Political Program See : Political programs of the Communist Party of Luthori Election Results Parliamentary elections Presidential Elections Regional elections Category:Luthori Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Communist Parties Category:Luthori Parties